


Noises

by magichamster



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, the total discomfort of hearing your friends doing it, unintended eavesdropping of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichamster/pseuds/magichamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick overhears something he really wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises

Rick's up early, intending to relieve Glenn from watch, just accepting coffee from Carol, when he hears it. A barely audible grunt that has him reaching for his gun automatically, wondering if he can take it down quietly, keep everyone safe. But the soft moan that follows doesn't sound like a walker.

Noise carries in the prison. It's one of the benefits of living here, as well as the safety and food supplies - that they can hear trouble coming from almost anywhere in the building. This, however, is not something Rick wants to hear.

"Is that Maggie and Glenn?" Carol asks, smirking a little, amused and not at all embarrassed to hear the unmistakeable sounds of sex.

"Glenn's on watch," he murmurs in reply, trying to pinpoint the noise without listening too closely to the moans that are slowly increasing in volume.

Carole pauses in stirring this morning's oatmeal, curiosity rewarded as they hear a familiar voice cursing softly, the moans ceasing briefly as if their owner had suddenly realised how loud he was being.

"Daryl," she confirms, returning to the oatmeal. Rick finds himself wishing it's just Daryl they're hearing, that Daryl's alone.

"Should we tell him to keep it down?" she's amused, almost giggling, obviously assuming Daryl's masturbating.

Rick's pretty sure he knows what's going on, had noticed something strange about them, his cop instincts picking up on it every time they were together. He doesn't share his suspicions.

"Should probably just leave him to it-" and he could've gotten away with it, with his suspicions unconfirmed and tucked away somewhere, ignored. But he's interrupted with a deep, raspy moan.

"You like that, baby brother?"

Carol drops the spoon in shock, freezing in place as if she could somehow undo what she's just heard. Rick steadies her, guides her to a chair, unsure of how else to deal with the situation.

"Merle? Daryl and Merle?" She looks a bit green, and if Rick hadn't developed a strong stomach after years on the job, he thinks he'd be nauseous too.

It's only his respect for Daryl that stops him from marching to the cell and beating Merle black and blue. His own brother, for Christ's sake.

They end up sitting there, trying not to listen as Daryl starts moaning again, a little muffled but still deafeningly loud in the quiet prison.

"They're going to wake the others," Carol says eventually, a little less pale, her knuckles still white as she clutches the edge of the table like it's the only thing keeping her afloat.

And it sends a chill down Rick's spine, the idea of Judith hearing this when she's so young, of Carl figuring out what's going on. Rick stands, pushing his own discomfort to one side, about to  go interrupt something he really doesn't want to see, sure whatever sight he comes across will be haunting him every time he closes his eyes, when thankfully, the noise stops.

Rick doesn't want to wait around to see them come down for breakfast, see the self-satisfied smirk on Merle's face. He thinks he might just punch the man if he does, beat Merle black and blue like he's wanted to since the day he handcuffed him on the rooftop. But this is his family he needs to protect; if this is going to be a problem, it needs fixing now.

Daryl comes down alone, thankfully, fully dressed with a slight smile on his face. Rick feels like a disappointed parent as he takes Daryl to one side, Carol eavesdropping as she pretends to fix breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Daryl being oblivious certainly doesn't make this any easier.

Rick pauses, uncomfortable, wishing not for the first time that Lori was still here to help him.

"We heard you." He doesn't want to elaborate further, is glad when Daryl looks down in shame, message obviously received. "It's none of my business - hell, I don't even want to know. Just keep it down in future."

Daryl nods, no more words needed.

Rick goes to check on Carl before heading out on watch, pleased to find his son still asleep, snoring slightly. Judith's asleep too, snuffling in her cot - both thankfully spared from the noise.

He runs into Merle on the way out, has him pinned against the wall before he can stop himself.

"You sick bastard."

Merle just smirks. "Why, Sherriff, hear something you liked?"

Rick's blood boils, hands itching to wrap around that thick neck and _squeeze._

"Rick?" Herschel, his advisor, his conscience, gently pulling him back. "He's not worth it."

Rick heads out on watch, anger burning through him, hoping Merle stays out his way today. 'Cause sooner or later, Rick's pretty sure he's going to kill the bastard.


End file.
